KOKOROKISEKI, The Perfect Program
by Davenskye
Summary: Arigatou, Masuta...Aishiteru yo..


**Kokoro/Kiseki,**** The Perfect Program**

**Author: **

**MaidoKatoxXnartian**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21= Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Kokoro/Kiseki, The Perfect Program****= Me**

**Warning: Chara-death, ****aneh, gaje, oneshot, super duper biper OOC, hurt gak kerasa.**

**~o~**

**Summary:**

**Sena Kobayakawa adalah seorang profesor ****yang kesepian. Untuk mengatasi kesepiannya, ia membuat sebuah robot manusia bernama Suzuna. Bagaimanakah akhirnya? Tunggu dan lihat sajalah! (author gak pandai membuat summary = =")**

Suatu pagi di kota kecil di Jepang. Di pinggiran kota, tinggallah seorang profesor bernama Sena Kobayakawa. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah lab yang sederhana. Maka dari itu dia merasa kesepian. Dia ingin seseorang untuk berbagi cinta kasih dengannya. Untuk mengusir kesepiannya, dibuatlah Suzuna, seorang robot manusia.

.

.

Suzuna pun berhasil dibuat keesokan paginya. Tapi Suzuna masih belum sempurna. Dia tak dapat merasakan apa pun. Sena pun bekerja keras membuat sebuah program 'perasaan' baginya.

_Suzuna's POV:_

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara. Milik siapa?

"_Sekarang, buka matamu..."_

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat pembuatku, Master Sena berdiri di hadapanku. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku tak bisa. Kabel-kabel tersambung di kepalaku.

_"Ohayou" _ucap Master

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu" _balasku

_"Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"_

_ "Kau adalah pembuatku, professorku"_

_ "Apakah programnya berjalan dengan baik?"_

_ "Tak masalah, Master"_

_ "Kalau begitu, namamu adalah..._

_Suzuna, Robot of Miracle yang pertama..."_

.

.

_Normal POV:_

Lab kecil Sena.

Suzuna mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir kopi yang dibuatnya untuk Sena **(1)**. Setiap hari, Suzuna selalu melayani segala keperluan Sena layaknya seorang _servant. _

Setelah itu, Suzuna membawakan kopinya ke meja komputer Sena. Dilihatnya Masternya itu tengah serius menatap layar komputer, dan sesekali mendesah pelan.

"Master, ini kopimu. Kau masih bekerja?" ucap Suzuna datang meletakkan kopi yang dibawanya di nampan tadi di meja komputer milik Sena. Tanpa senyum.

"Ah, iya, Suzuna. Kuharap kau bisa memakai program ini. Untuk membuatmu semakin sempurna" balas Sena sembari menyeruput kopinya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor komputernya.

"Terima kasih, Master. Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana aku dibuat?

"..." Sena terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Dengan keajaiban."

.

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap hari. Meskipun tiada senyum tersungging di bibir Suzuna, hari-hari Sena mulai berwarna. Bertahun-tahun ia jalani untuk membuat program 'KOKORO/KISEKI', program perasaan yang dapat membuat Suzuna mengalami dan mengetahui apa yang namanya senang, sedih, dan emosi lainnya.

.

.

_Sena's POV:_

Aku ingin berbagi dengannya. Aku ingin mengajarinya kebahagiaan dan kesedihan manusia. Meskipun mengambil waktu bertahun-tahun pun, aku akan terus berjuang untuk membuatnya sempurna. Bahkan jika aku harus mati. Aku akan menderita untuknya. Karena hanya dengan adanya dia, aku merasa lebih hidup...

Tapi, tampaknya KOKORO/KISEKI terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Format program itu dapat menyerang dan merusak sistem mesinnya. Apa tak apa-apa, ya? Tapi aku tetap ingin dia hidup...

.

.

_Suzuna's POV:_

Aku adalah sebuah robot manusia, yang dibuat oleh Master Sena, seorang profesor yang kesepian. Ketika aku telah selesai dibuat, Master berkata kepadaku, "Keajaiban. Kau adalah robot keajaiban, Suzuna".

Tapi kemarin malam, Master bilang aku belum sempurna. Aku belum punya perasaan. Untuk itu, Master membuatkanku sebuah program bernama KOKORO, yang artinya hati. Pertama kalinya kudengar Master membuat program seperti itu...

.

.

_Many years passed..._

_Normal POV:_

Lab kecil sederhana itu kini telah berubah. Rusak dimana-mana. Tiang penyangga tengah ruangan telah runtuh, tumbuhan menjalar tumbuh merayapi kayu-kayu lapuk dari puing-puing lab. Semua alat mekanik telah rusak permanen, kecuali satu, yaitu komputer Sena. Masih hidup sampai sekarang, walau telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Ya, _as time passes by, _Sena kini telah meninggal. Telah dia curahkan keringatnya untuk Suzuna, 'teman' yang sangat dicintainya. Sementara Suzuna?

Dalam posisi _stand-by_ **(? Apa ini ? = . = " ).**

Suzuna hanya berdiri diam di sudut ruangan lab yang masih agak utuh. Pandangan matanya yang kosong hanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Dia hanya sendirian sekarang. _Left alone. _

.

.

_Suzuna's POV:_

Apa benar aku robot keajaiban? _Robot of Miracle..._ Master memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku benar-benar ditinggal Master. Untuk selamanya. Saat sekarat bertahun-tahun lalu, Master berseru lirih memanggilku, "_Suzuna, jangan pernah menggunakan program KOKORO... anggap saja bertahun-tahun waktuku untuk membuatnya adalah hari biasa. KOKORO...terlalu berat bagimu...Robot of Miracle-ku...Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati...Dan aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kau tercipta, keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang kita tempuh bersama, keajaiban ketiga...lagu yang tulus dari hatimu di masa depan nanti..."_

_._

PIP...PIP...PIP...PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP *SFX komputer Sena*

Apa itu? Oh, ya, komputer Master. Akan kuperiksa.

ERROR 19903647582: KOKORO* **(2) **UNKNOWN FORMAT

SHOULD BE REMOVED OR DELETED

ERROR 7682402DPK **(3)**

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

Apa? Kenapa bisa error begini? UNKNOWN FORMAT? SHOULD BE REMOVED OR DELETED? Kenapa? Tunggu... ksk*? Aku tak pernah dengar format program seperti itu.

Baiklah. Kalau perlu, akan ku-_remove _ke tubuhku. Toh aku hanya sebuah robot. Kuarahkan kursor ke _file task _REMOVE THIS FILE sembari mengklik shorcut *. jariku mulai menekan tombol _Enter _di keyboard.

DEG. DEG. DEG. *SFX denyut jantung*

A, apa? Kenapa aku ini? Ah, ya... dengan me-_remove_ * ke tubuhku, sama saja dengan aku meng-_install_nya. Aku mendengar suara dari dalam tubuhku. Suara program.

**MIRACLE ACCELERATING**

A, apa? Kenapa, kenapa mataku mengeluarkan air mata? Bukankah aku sebuah robot? Dan kenapa juga air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir? Kenapa tubuhku bergetar? Apakah ini...efek denyut jantung? Tidak, aku tak pernah punya jantung. Tapi, ini...apakah ini bagian dari KOKORO/KISEKI?

Ternyata begini rasanya...

Sekarang aku dapat merasakan yang namanya bahagia...

Sekarang aku dapat merasakan yang namanya bersedih...

Perasaan heranku ini, yang tak terbatas...

Begitu menyentuhnya mereka...

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu, untuk apa aku dibuat. Sendirian, kau sendirian Master, pasti amatlah menyedihkan, ya...Ya, hari itu, waktu itu. Di dalam tubuhku. KOKORO/KISEKI hidup dan terus berkembang...

Sekarang aku dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya. Aku mempersembahkannya untukmu, Master, karena aku mencintaimu...

ARIGATOU...Masutaa, telah memberikanku dunia ini...

ARIGATOU...Untuk hari-hari yang kita tempuh bersama...

ARIGATOU...Untuk semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku...Kasih sayang, cinta, dan KOKORO/KISEKI, semua itu amat berarti...

ARIGATOU, SAYONARA...Masutaa, akan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu...

.

.

_Normal POV:_

Tepat, ya, tepat, keajaiban itu tepat dialami Suzuna. Suzuna terus dan terus bernyanyi, untuk Masternya seorang. Ia lantunkan semua perasaannya lewat lagu. Dan sepertinya Sena telah tahu dari bertahun-tahun lalu, bahwa Suzuna pasti akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, lagu yang lahir dari hatinya...

Tapi, keajaiban itu hanya untuk sementara. KOKORO/KISEKI terlalu berat untuk ditanggung mesin-mesin Suzuna. Pada akhirnya, Suzuna tidak pernah bergerak lagi. Walaupun demikian, di akhir hidupnya, di wajahnya masih tersirat sebuah senyuman, dan mengalir air mata...

Dan dia terlihat, sangat terlihat seperti seorang malaikat...

.

.

"_Arigatou, Masutaa... Aishiteru yo..."_

OWARI (artinya tamat, kan?)

**(1) Sena minum kopi apa sih? Hehehe, gomen saya ga tau.**

**(2) ksk* itu maksudnya Kiseki, kiseki itu artinya keajaiban. Makanya format **

** programnya gak diketahui.**

**(3) 7682402DPK itu sih sekolahnya author! Gini lho, 76nya kelas 7 author, 82nya kelas 8 author, terus 402 itu kode angka SMP saya, yaitu PASMER 402 ato SMPN 4 DEPOK, DPKnya itu ya Depok Jabar. Gaje kan, minna?**

**~o~**

**Author's Note:**

** AAAAA! Setelah dibaca ulang kok aneh banget ya? Minna sependapat ya sama saya? Gaje, ya? Jelek, ya? Abal, ya? Yah, gini deh kalo author baru. First fanfic sih.**

** BTW Minna, ide cerita ini tuh ngambil dari lagunya Rin Kagamine (yang ga tau GO GOOGLE IT!) yang judulnya KOKORO. Tadinya mau bikin yang versinya Len Kagamine , tapi saya ga bisa.**

** Udah deh . Please review ya minna-chan~~~!**

**Ja Ne~!**


End file.
